In message systems with a message transmission link between a message source and a message sink, transmission and reception devices are employed for message processing and transmission, whereby the message processing and message transmission can ensue in a privileged transmission direction (simplex mode) or in both transmission directions (duplex mode). The message processing is analog or digital. The message transmission over the long-distance transmission link is wire-bound or ensues wirelessly on the basis of various message transmission methods FDMA (Frequency Division Multiple Access), TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) and/or CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access)xe2x80x94for example according to radio standards such as DECT, GSM, WACS or PACS, IS-54, PHS, PDC, etc. see IEEE Communications Magazine, January 1995, pages 50 through 57; D. D. Falconer et al., xe2x80x9cTime Division Multiple Access Methods for Wireless Personal Communicationxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cMessagexe2x80x9d is a higher-ranking term that stands both for the denotational content (information) as well as for the physical representation (signal). Different signal forms can occur despite the same denotational content of a messagexe2x80x94i.e., the same information. Thus, for example, a message relating to a subject matter can be transmitted in the following forms.
(1) an image,
(2) spoken word,
(3) written word,
(4) encrypted word or image.
The type of transmission according to 1 . . . 3, is thereby normally characterized by continuous (analog) signals, whereas discontinuous signals (for example, pulses, digital signals) generally arise in the type of transmission according to form 4.
Proceeding from this general definition of a message system, the present invention is directed to a method for controlling the logon of cordless mobile parts at cordless base stations of universal telecommunication systems, particularly DECT mobile parts at DECT base stations of CAP-specific telecommunication systems.
International application WO 95/05040 shows and describes (FIGS. 3 through 8 with the respectively appertaining description) a scenario for a xe2x80x9cUniversal Mobile Telecommunication Systemxe2x80x9d (UMTS), which is essentially concerned with involving picocell-related cordless telecommunication systems for example (I): DECT systems; Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunication, (see (1): Nachrichtentechnik Elektronik 42 (1992, January/February, No. 1, Berlin, D E, U. Pilger xe2x80x9cStruktur des DECT-Standardsxe2x80x9d, pages 23 through 29 in combination with ETSI Publication ETS 300175-1 . . . 9, October 1992; (2): Telcom Report 16 (1993), No. 1, J. H. Koch, xe2x80x9cDigitaler Komfort fxc3xcr schnurlose Telecommunicationxe2x80x94DECT-Standard erxc3x6ffnet neue Nutzungsgebietexe2x80x9d, pages 26 and 27; (3): tec February 1993xe2x80x94Das technische Magazin von Ascom xe2x80x9cWege zur universellen mobilen Telecommunicationxe2x80x9d, pages 35 through 42; (4): Philips Telecommunication Review, VoL 49, No. 3, September 1991, R. J. Mulder, xe2x80x9cDECT, a universal cordless access systemxe2x80x9d; (5): WO 93/21719 (FIGS. 1 through 3 with appertaining description); and (II): DECT/GAP systems; Generic Access Profiles (see ETSI Publication prETS 3000444, April 1995, Final Draft) in to a higher-ranking network infrastructure for example ISDN, PSTN, GSM and/or satellite networks; Integrated Services Digital Network, (see the publication xe2x80x9cNachrichtentechnik Elektronik, Berlin 41-43, Part: 1 through 10, P1: (1991) No. 3, pages 99 through 102; P2: (1991) No. 4, pages 138 through 143; P3: (1991) No. 5, pages 179 through 182 and No. 6, pages 219 through 220; P4: (1991) No. 6, pages 220 through 222 and (1992) No. 1, pages 19 through 20; P5: (1992) No. 2, pages 59 through 62 and (1992) No. 3, pages 99 through 102; P6: (1992) No. 4, pages 150 through 153; P7: (1992) No. 6, pages 238 through 241; P8: (1993) No. 1, pages 29 through 33; P9: (1993) No. 2, pages 65 through 97 and (1993) No. 3, pages 129 through 135; P10: (1993) No. 4, pages 187 through 190;xe2x80x9d) Public Switched Telecommunication Network, Global System for Mobile Communication (see Informatik Spektrum 14 (1991) June, No. 3, Berlin, D E, A. Mann, xe2x80x9cDer GSM-Standardxe2x80x94Grundlage fxc3xcr digitale europ{umlaut over (d)}ische Mobilfunknetzexe2x80x9d, pages 137 through 152 for accesses (see ETSI Publication xe2x80x9cCTM Access Profile (CAP)xe2x80x9d prETS 300XXX, September 1996) under CTM points of view (Cordless Terminal Mobility; see ETSI Publications (1): xe2x80x9cIN Architecture and Functionality for the support of CTMxe2x80x9d, Draft Version 1.10, September 1995; (2): xe2x80x9cCordless Terminal Mobility (CTM) xe2x80x94Phase 1, Service Descriptionxe2x80x9d, Draft DE/NA-010039, Version 6, Oct. 2, 1995).
This can be achieved by a DECT base station fashioned as DECT repeater. In a universal mobile telecommunication system, DECT is mainly understood as a xe2x80x9cnetwork access technologyxe2x80x9d for mobile communication services (see publication (presentation) of A. Elberse, M. Barry, G. Fleming on the topic, xe2x80x9cDECT Data Servicesxe2x80x94DECT in Fixed and Mobile Networksxe2x80x9d, Jun. 17/18, 1996, Hotel Sofitel, Paris, pages 1 through 12 and Summary) and not as a network.
International application WO 94/10785 discloses a method for the interconnection of transmission and reception devices of a cordless communication system to form a communication-capable unit, whereby cordless mobile parts are logged on at cordless base stations by logon procedures sequencing via air interfaces according to an air interface-specific protocol, and whereby logon-specific data are stored in the cordless mobile parts during this logon (FIGS. 4 through 12 with the respectively appertaining figure description).
In the framework of the CTM access profile (CAP) standardized by ETSI, it is intended that the fixed part (Fixed Part; for example the DECT base station) can, as needed, modify access authorization-specific parameters for example, the IPUI identification (International Portable User Identification; see ETSI Publication ETS 300175-6, October 1992, Ch. 6.2), the PARK identifier (Portable Access Rights Key; see ETSI Publication ETS 300175-6, October 1992, Ch. 6.1) and the PLI identifier (Park Length Indicator; see ETSI Publication ETS 300175-6, October 1992, Ch. 6.1) that are stored in a non-volatile memory (for example, EEPROM) in the mobile part (Portable Part PP; for example, the DECT mobile part) already logged on at the fixed part (see WO 94/10785). To that end, the fixed part initiates a re-logon procedure (re-subscription procedure) according to FIG. 1. According to the DECT standard (see ETSI Publication 300175-5, October 1992), the sub-procedures shown in FIG. 1, xe2x80x9cauthentification of the fixed partxe2x80x9d (see ETSI Publication ETS 300175-5, October 1992, Ch. 13.3.3), xe2x80x9ckey allocationxe2x80x9d (see ETSI Publication ETS 300175-5, October 1992, Ch. 13.6) and xe2x80x9cauthentification of the mobile partxe2x80x9d (see ETSI Publication ETS 300175-5, October 1992, Ch. 13.3.1), are thereby implemented with the MM messages recited in ETS 300175-5, October 1992, Ch. 6.3.6 With the sub-procedure xe2x80x9cauthentification of the fixed partxe2x80x9d, the fixed part FP must legitimize or, respectively, identify itself as fixed part that is authorized to initiate a re-subscription procedure. What this is particularly intended to prevent is that unauthorized persons (xe2x80x9chackersxe2x80x9d) can initiate a re-subscription procedure from an arbitrary fixed part. The access rights according to ETS 300175-5, October 1992, Ch. 13.5.1 are assigned with the sub-procedures of xe2x80x9ckey allocationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cauthentification of the mobile partxe2x80x9d.
Up to now, it was standard that the data (for example, the afore-mentioned identifications) stored in the preceding logon were all deletedxe2x80x94both in the fixed part FP as well as in the mobile part PP. The result thereof was that the logon procedure, i.e. all sub-procedures shown in FIG. 1, had to be completely repeated.
European reference EP-0 336 079 A2 and Great Britain reference GB-2 289 828 A respectively disclose a method for controlling the logon of cordless mobile parts at cordless base stations of universal telecommunication systems wherein a personal identifier (password, ID) stored in the cordless mobile part can be modified, in particular, on demand by the cordless base station.
German reference DE-195 42 732 A1 discloses a method for recognizing misuse of an access authorization, particularly in mobile radiotelephone systems, whereby variable data transmitted for identification that are transmitted before every interaction are at least partially overwritten by new data in every interactive, new data is generated by an evaluation means and being transmitted to a storage medium and is required as new key word for the identification by the evaluation/decision means in the next interaction.
The object underlying the invention is comprised in re-subscribing cordless mobile parts at cordless base stations of universal mobile telecommunication systems, particularly DECT mobile parts at DECT base stations of CAP-specific telecommunication systems, without great outlay.
In general terms the present invention is a method for controlling the logon of cordless mobile parts at cordless base stations of universal mobile telecommunication systems, particularly of DECT mobile parts at DECT base stations of CAP-specific telecommunication systems. The cordless mobile parts are logged on at the cordless base stations by logon procedures sequencing over air interfaces according to an air interface-specific protocol. Logon-specific data is stored given logon of the cordless mobile parts. The stored, logon-specific data is copied, given re-logon of the cordless mobile parts, such that the logon-specific data is redundantly present. The copied data is at least partly processed during a re-logon procedure for modifying access-specific parameters of the cordless mobile part that belong to the data. The copied, at least partly processed, re-logon-specific data is stored as new logon-specific data.
In an advantageous development of the present invention the re-logon is initiated by the cordless base stations.
The idea underlying the invention is comprised in re-subscribing cordless mobile parts at cordless base stations of universal mobile telecommunication systems, particularly DECT mobile parts at DECT base stations of CAP-specific telecommunication systems, without great outlay in that the stored, logon-specific data resulting from a preceding logon are copied, the copied data are subsequently at least partly processed, and the copied, at least partly processed data are stored as re-subscription-specific data.